


The Turning: Eyes in the Dark

by AuroraHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Disposition Change, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Grinding, Light Choking/Breathplay, M/M, Monster/Dream Eater Riku, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Tentacles, Top Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHearts/pseuds/AuroraHearts
Summary: Riku's eyes turn pink and Sora's in for one hell of a ride.--Sora knew the moment he opened the text that he was in for a rough night. Even though it only happened once every couple months, The Turning—as they had dubbed it—was always a mentally and physically draining experience for both of them. It didn't help that it happened without warning, usually forcing Riku to leave work or duties early to rush home and confine himself to their room, waiting for Sora to come home and help talk, fight or fuck him through it.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 252





	The Turning: Eyes in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I went into this trying to make it very dark but it’s Soriku so it ended up being really soft at the same time. The result is something I really like!
> 
> This was written for a holiday gift exchange! The prompt was essentially "Dream Eater/Monster Riku wrecks Sora (plus feels and terror!)." I had a ton of fun writing this, so thanks for the great prompt!

Riku (7:13pm): PINK

Sora knew the moment he opened the text that he was in for a rough night. Even though it only happened once every couple months, The Turning—as they had dubbed it—was always a mentally and physically draining experience for both of them. It didn't help that it happened without warning, usually forcing Riku to leave work or duties early to rush home and confine himself to their room, waiting for Sora to come home and help talk, fight or fuck him through it.

Riku had told Sora again and again that this was his burden to bear alone. That he was okay with confining himself to a dark room and suffering through the symptoms until they subsided, but Sora would hear none of it. He had never demanded much of Riku, but he did demand to be there to help him through whatever it was that caused him to transform.

Riku said it always started with a tingling sensation in his shoulder blades that then spread along the Dream Eater sigil etched into his back. At the same time, the pigment in his eyes would begin changing color and Riku knew he had about an hour before the symptoms began.

Sometimes the transformations were subtle—a small pair of wings, a tail and maybe some ears or fangs. Sometimes they were extreme, transforming Riku's entire body until he was barely recognizable. But his _eyes_ always changed and brought with them a gamut of intense emotional responses, each corresponding to a specific color.

Blue was sadness and insecurity. Something Riku was normally an expert at keeping hidden from those around him. But during The Turning it all came bubbling to the surface in force and there was absolutely no consoling him. Covering him with blankets and letting him cry it out was the only thing that made any sense, which cut straight to Sora's core and planted something heavy and sad there. Even though he knew it would pass, Sora usually spent a couple of hours on those nights crying along with him. It made him feel helpless, but he knew it would pass.

Green—envy—was an interesting one. It caused Riku to get extraordinarily possessive of Sora, which sometimes resulted in being stuck in Riku's arms all night. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, but when Riku wouldn't even let him loose for food or water, things got a little complicated. It could also result in Riku needing to "prove" he was better than some imaginary suitor his mind would make up, and Sora would be subjected to an onslaught of lovemaking that felt like a sexual marathon where Riku tried to see how many times he could make Sora come in a single night, leaving them both exhausted the next day.

The scariest Turn was wrath. When his eyes turned blood red, the only thing that would keep Riku from destroying everything in sight was to fight. Sora was lucky if he was able to get him outside in an open space before any Keyblades were drawn. They would spar for hours, the intensity of Riku’s strength only increasing with time, while Sora’s energy inevitably waned. Lying in an exhausted heap on the ground, Sora would then have to withstand the other stage of wrath—every bit of pent-up rage Riku had buried deep inside him given voice. None of it was ever directed at Sora, but that didn’t make it any easier to listen to Riku curse out Yen Sid, Roxas, or on occasion even Mickey. Some of it Sora even agreed with, but those were thoughts he himself kept buried deep down.

Sora's favorite color for Riku’s eyes to turn was yellow because that meant Riku became the happiest, cuddliest, most playful Dream Eater of them all, rivaling Meow Wow or even Sora himself. They would build blanket forts, play games and watch movies together all night, and snack on tasty treats Riku would otherwise never touch. Sometimes he even grew soft fur all over his body and wanted—no— _demanded_ cuddles and pets for the entire Turning. The joy was so extreme that it rewrote every ounce of fear Sora had ever associated with yellow eyes. He was very thankful for that.

But despite which emotion took over, Sora was there by Riku’s side, ready to hold his hand, rub his belly, or summon his Keyblade.

Sora looked back down at the text and sighed with both anxiety and anticipation. “Pink, huh?”

Pink was… Well, pink was _lust._ But unlike envy which stemmed from greed and jealousy, lust was more about passion than sexual conquest. It was about Sora's pleasure. It was about Riku's pleasure. It was about experimentation, kinks, and everything in between. Depending on the level of transformation, it could be _really_ fun, causing Riku to desire things he normally would never dream of even trying. Or it could be...something else. When the change was extreme, Sora knew he was in for a night of sex that he didn't think was even _possible_ any other way.

He could tell from Riku's text—a single word in all caps—that this was the latter.

  
  


Sora opened the door to their home about 45 minutes later. The first thing he noticed was that the thermostat had been cranked up to max—a clear sign they were in for a full transformation. Dream Eaters usually preferred it hot, and only an inhuman Riku felt the need for inhuman temperatures.

Already feeling the sweat forming on the back of his neck, Sora quickly removed his outer layers of winter clothing, leaving them on the floor of the foyer then rushed to the thermostat to reset it to a normal temperature. Looking around, he noticed nothing was disturbed, meaning Riku had gotten home in time to confine himself to their bedroom before the symptoms started. That was good. Riku always felt terribly guilty for messing up other parts of the house with his added appendages, whether accidental or in a fit of heightened emotion.

“Riku?” Sora called out gently, making his presence known, not sure which stage of Turning Riku was currently in.

As he made his way to the bedroom, he kept an eye out for further damage—scratches on the walls or disturbances in the carpet from the drag of a tail or clawed feet. Finding nothing, not even ripped clothing, was good. Riku wouldn’t have to feel bad about that tomorrow.

Upon reaching the door, Sora could make out heavy panting coming from inside. It still sounded like Riku’s breathing, which was a good indication that he hadn’t fully transformed yet. Sora took a deep breath of his own and steadied himself before turning the door handle...to discover it was locked.

“Dammit, Riku,” Sora muttered under his breath. Being shut out in Riku’s time of need never stopped feeling like a dagger to the heart. Even though Sora understood he was only trying to protect him, it still hurt. But he needed to remain calm. After taking a deep breath to steady himself, Sora brought a hand up and tapped gently on the door. “Riku?” he called a little louder, just enough to be heard. “Riku, I’m home. Can I come in?”

Something between a moan and a cry came in response. “No.”

Sora sighed and balled a fist against the door. “Riku, please, let me in. Let me help you.” He jiggled the door handle again in insistence.

There was a loud breath and a strangled moan after Sora spoke, and by the pitch of it, he was pretty sure Riku just orgasmed. There was probably little pleasure in it for him, though. 

Sora gritted his teeth and leaned his forehead against the door. It was torture knowing Riku was going through this alone, unable to control himself without Sora there to guide him, to focus his emotion into a place of love alongside the lust. Sora wanted to be there beside him, to hold him, touch him, be whatever Riku needed him to be. Whether that was a pair of loving arms or something more intense, Sora was ready. But he couldn’t do anything without Riku’s _trust._

“Riku—” 

“This one's bad, Sora,” Riku called out forcefully. “Really, you should leave. Just let me ride it out…” His words fell to almost a whimper. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Sora’s heart sunk. He knew the exact look on Riku’s face, full of pain and worry. “You've never hurt me, Riku, and you never will. No matter how much you change, you’re always _you_ underneath it all.”

When there was no response, Sora hit his fist against the door, frustration building inside him like a dark aura. “You know I can get in if I want to. But I need you to say it’s okay.” He cast his eyes to the floor, already tired from going through his own roller coaster of emotions. “Let me in, Riku. Let’s do this. Together.”

Silence droned for a few more moments until the softest of voices echoed from behind the door. “...Okay.”

That was all the consent Sora needed and he wasted no time in stepping back to summon his Keyblade. Pointing it at the lock, he concentrated on his desire to enter the room, and after a brief flash of light the door swung open. He entered cautiously and closed the door behind him with a soft click while his eyes attempted to adjust to the low light. The curtains had been drawn, and it was somehow even hotter in here than the rest of the house. The transformation always raised Riku’s body heat, which was great for yellow-eyed cuddly hours, but Sora reminded himself this was not one of those times.

As he approached the bed, Sora could make out Riku’s form kneeling on it, hunched over, gigantic wings protruding from his back. It was hard to make out much else without light, but Sora kept moving forward, wanting to make contact with Riku before attending to anything else.

“Riku, I’m here.” He reached out a hand in the dark and met the thin membrane of a wing with his fingertips. A chill instantly crept up his spine. No matter the form, Riku’s Dream Eater wings were always extremely sensitive, and Sora tried to avoid touching them unless asked to. But before he could pull away, a monstrous hand reached out with inhuman speed to wrap around his wrist, holding it in place. Sora gasped and tried to pull away out of instinct, but the strength with which he was held was also otherworldly.

Before he could react further he was being pulled onto the bed, wrist held high above his head, and a pair of glowing pink eyes finally opened and peered back at him from the darkness.

“S-Sora…” Riku practically moaned his name, his hot breath rivaling the temperature in the room.

Sora extended his arm in front of him, searching for something to steady himself, and met Riku’s bare chest. The curve of his muscles was familiar, but the skin felt just a little bit rougher, and he surmised by the angle of the eyes staring down at him hungrily that Riku had grown a little bigger as well.

“Riku…” Sora raised his head hesitantly, trying not to make any sudden movements. “Are you okay?”

The piercing gaze intensified just a little before moving closer. Then it disappeared, replaced by the warmth of Riku’s skin as soft lips met his own. The kiss was hot and wet and full of an insistence that sent pangs of heat through Sora’s chest. An oddly textured tongue slipped into Sora’s mouth causing him to gasp, but the movement of it was distinctively Riku and he relaxed into it, clinging to the tiny bits of familiar he could find. That would be his lifeline in all this—knowing, _trusting_ that Riku was in there, behind whatever eccentricities would show themselves.

It wasn’t long before Sora found himself twisting his head, enjoying the kiss, occasionally poked by what he assumed was a fang, but only once did it draw a tiny bit of blood, which Riku’s tongue immediately lapped up. Sora had to pull away for air more often than Riku, who gave him but a moment to recover before diving back in and taking his mouth again. 

After a while Sora was getting lightheaded just from the kiss, or maybe it was the heat in the room, and the next time he pulled back he risked holding his free hand in front of Riku’s mouth, pausing his advance.

“R-Riku...hold on a second,” Sora panted, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Riku paused but instead took Sora’s fingers into his mouth, curling his tongue around each one separately, his eyes opening again to stare at Sora through a gaze heavy with lust. Sora’s dick twitched violently, begging to be freed from its confines, wanting that tongue to be wrapped around it instead. But Sora swallowed and steadied his resolve. “At least let me undress first?”

“I _need_ you, Sora,” Riku growled and pulled Sora’s free hand down to something slick and thick and...was that his _cock?_ Sora couldn’t be sure, but his heart pounded at the likely possibility that the hot, pulsating thing his fingers were wrapped around would soon be inside of him.

“I...I know, and you can have me, but I don’t want to ruin another set of clothes…” Last time his clothes had been ripped off him before he knew what was happening, torn to shreds by sharp claws and teeth. Since Riku still had enough of his faculties left to listen, Sora figured he might as well try. “Please?”

Before he got an answer, something slithered up between Sora’s legs and rubbed against the seam of his pants, caressing everything underneath. The pressure was glorious and agonizing all at once and Sora moaned into the dark room. Whatever it was, it moved too fluidly to be a leg, too thick and round to be a hand—besides, both of those were around his wrists. Was it a tail? Something else?

Sora struggled again. “C-come on, Riku, please? I’ll only be a second. I won’t go anywhere.” His words were slow and deliberate like he was trying to control a wild animal.

After a moment the grip on both his wrists loosened and he slumped onto the bed. Sora rubbed the wrist that had been held above his head, willing the blood to flow freely again since his fingers had gone a little numb. He scooted off the bed and removed his clothes hastily, letting them fall to the safety of the floor. Then, cautiously, he took a step away.

“I’m going to turn on the lamp, okay? I’ll be right—” Sora gasped when his entire body was swept back onto the bed by a soft, skin-like sheet that Sora could only assume was one of Riku’s giant wings.

Sora did his best to regain his bearings without sight, kneeling on all fours and awaited...whatever Riku wanted to do with him. It was hard to take initiative when he couldn’t see where anything was.

“Riku… Don’t you want to turn on a light?” Sora asked into the void.

A deep growl and clawed fingers gripping the back of his head was the response. Sora mewled as the warmth of Riku’s body enveloped him, hovering over him, hot breath mingling with the sweat on his back. “You _are_ my light, Sora.” A wet _something_ caressed every one of Sora’s vertebrae from the base of his neck to the tip of his tailbone, sending shocks of electricity to every extremity and back. Sora gasped as his arms and legs almost gave out from under him, but the hand buried in his hair made sure he stayed in place.

“You’re _blinding,”_ Riku said with a hint of frustration as if Sora was so bright he needed to be snuffed out. But Sora knew that wasn’t the case. He knew if anything his own light kept Riku from falling into the deepest darkness.

At least he hoped.

Sora had to remind himself that this physical and mental change was hard on Riku. Especially when the change was this extreme. Although Sora couldn’t actually see what Riku looked like, he knew by the size of his claws, the glow of his eyes and the concentration of pheromones filling the room that The Turning had an intense hold over him this time. He was still in there, aware of everything that was happening but struggling to control himself. 

Just as he was wondering what to do next, something thin, wiggly and extremely wet pushed it’s way inside Sora’s ass without warning. Sora tensed and cried out, gripping the bedsheets with shaking fingers. He hadn’t been prepared for _that,_ which made it a little uncomfortable at first, but as he relaxed into it, his hips started bucking against it of their own accord.

He knew Riku would stop if he told him to stop. But the more the thing wriggled around inside of him, the more unbelievable it felt—like nothing he’d ever experienced—and he didn’t want it to ever stop. His mind gradually devolved into thick jello as it swirled against the walls of his insides, touching every inch of him, slowly crawling its way deeper. His thoughts came in waves of white and pink and _oh god_ as it pulled out just a little before thrusting back in. It was too thin to do anything other than drive him crazy with its erratic movement, and Sora’s jaw dropped open as he moaned between frustrated exhales.

Despite his body language doing most of the work, Sora searched his brain for the words to tell Riku how _good_ this felt. And that he needed _more._ But in his rapture his mouth failed to form words, so instead he just moaned louder, hoping to egg Riku on. When the thing inside him paused, Sora shivered with the mere possibility of what was to come.

There was a shift on the bed and then the press of wet, warm skin against his lips. When he tried to draw back the hand gripping his hair held him in place, and the skin and slit and musk were instantly familiar. 

Sora closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw to accept Riku’s cock as it separated his lips and pushed its way into his mouth. Sora _moaned_ as the rest of his inhibitions were shattered and he gave himself fully to Riku’s desires, only ever having dreamed of being penetrated from both ends. 

Being surrounded by darkness, however, was still a bit disconcerting and his heart pounded furiously in his chest. Sora found the strength to reach a hand out in front of him, brushing his fingers against familiar abs and a hip he knew all too well. He gripped it tightly in reassurance that this was still his Riku. The man who loved him above all else. Who would never hurt him. Whose cock had grown a little if the slight ache in Sora’s jaw was any indication. The thought made his whole body twitch and he closed his eyes and moaned around it as it slowly pressed into him.

Riku’s dick was already slick with what Sora assumed was precome, but there was so _much_ of it, he couldn’t be sure. Something about the smell of it was intoxicating, though, and before long Sora found himself relaxing. The scent that filled his every pore was so _Riku_ , stronger than he had ever experienced it, and it lulled him into a state of euphoria. It was like an aphrodisiac made especially for Sora. It calmed him, turned him on, made him feel safe and loved. As it slid against his tongue the taste filled his mouth, squishing with every thrust, and no matter how much slid down his throat, there always seemed to be more. Sora’s entire body rocked back and forth with Riku’s momentum and he willingly lost himself in the onslaught of pleasure.

It wasn’t until Sora felt the grip of hands on his own hips, fingers curled around his ass with claws digging in and no doubt leaving red indents in the skin, that he came back to where he was for just enough of a moment to be aware of something _else_ slithering its way around his dick. 

Sora’s brain screamed with possibilities and overstimulation as his entire body spasmed with the pressure and the pleasure of Riku’s movements, deep groans coming from behind him as Riku also lost himself in both their pleasures, his tongue moving more erratically, his hips thrusting deeper. Whatever it was that had twisted itself around Sora’s dick started pulling and squeezing, driving him to the brink of madness...

The tears finally fell as his world went as black as the darkness surrounding him. Every muscle in Sora’s body tensed and he gripped Riku’s hips so hard his fingers hurt as he came violently onto the bedsheets. Hot adrenaline coursed through his veins, lighting up his insides as bright and brilliant as the outside was dark. Once his orgasm had peaked, Riku pulled out from all angles and the last thing Sora remembered before blacking out was collapsing onto the mattress, the sheets soft and cool on his overheated skin.

  
  


When Sora awoke an unknown amount of time later, it took him a moment to find his bearings. The first thing he noticed was the steady rise and fall of a massive chest beneath him. The second was a gentle something rubbing up and down his back—something not quite human. The motion was soothing though, the touch soft yet unfamiliar. As he started to regain feeling in his limbs, Sora twitched his legs against rough skin as he lay straddling an extremely muscular waist.

“Rik-u—” Sora winced as the next thing he noticed was the ache in his jaw. He lifted a hand to rub at the side of his face. 

The hand on his back pressed him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Sora. Did I hurt you?”

“No, Riku, that was…” Memories of being grabbed, milked and penetrated sent a late aftershock through Sora’s body, and he realized he could still taste Riku in the back of his throat. “That was...wow.”

Then Sora noticed that he could see a little better than before. He blinked his eyes until they focused on a flickering near the bed. “Did you light a candle?”

“Yeah. You said it was too dark in here. But…” The giant bicep in Sora’s view shifted and the limbs holding him against Riku’s chest tightened. “I still don’t want you to see me.”

“Riku,” Sora started as gently as he could but couldn’t hide his slight frustration. “I’ve seen all your other transformations. Nothing about this one’s going to frighten me.” Unable to control his natural curiosity, he lifted his head. He wanted to _see._

“Sora.” It bordered on a demand, and the throaty growl that accompanied his name made Sora lay his head back down. And if his heart didn’t beat just a little faster for it, Sora might have been able to pretend he wasn’t a little on edge. 

Instead, he focused on the flesh he _could_ see—rough, darkened skin bordering on purple, made softer to the touch by the tiniest layer of peach fuzz covering it. His entire body seemed to have grown in size again, every muscle even more defined and bulging beneath the surface. 

“Does…” Sora knew the answer, but he needed to ask anyway. He needed to know Riku was okay. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Riku answered. “But I… I need _more,_ Sora.” There was a hesitation yet an insistence behind the statement. It was a request for permission as much as a warning, and Sora tensed up again.

The claws kneading into his back were sharp but not enough to break the skin. Every time they dug in after relaxing was like an electric shock that sent sparks throughout his body, still heated from the room temperature and Riku’s warm fluids dancing inside him. It wasn’t until the familiar pangs of pleasure surged through his abdomen that Sora realized his own hips had started moving with the rhythm of the kneading. Somehow hard again and impossibly aroused, he rubbed against Riku’s enhanced abdominal muscles, the dip in their center creating the perfect ribbed valley to grind against. 

Sora was moaning again before he knew what was happening, not wanting or willing to stop the movement of his hips. The feeling was overwhelming, like something was compelling him not to stop. He suddenly didn’t care what he _should_ do—wait for Riku, slow down and make it last longer—nothing else mattered but this friction. Grinding against Riku was nothing new, but it had never felt like _this._

The kneading of Riku’s fingers kept pace with Sora’s hips the whole time as if encouraging him. Sora gasped for air, still not sure where he was finding the strength to move this quickly but it was almost involuntary, an instinct, an animalistic _need_ to get off. 

Everything still holding him together was stretched as taut as it would go and then some. Being pulled to the breaking point was maddening and it felt so _good_ Sora never wanted it to end. But at the same time it was unbearable. He needed to _come_ but he couldn’t. 

Something was missing but he didn’t know what.

Then as if on cue, one of the hands lifted from his back and a finger slid tantalizingly down his spine until it slipped between his cheeks, stopping to hover at his hole. Sora whined and pressed against it with each pump of his hips but never did it enter him, keeping just enough pressure against his entrance to drive him completely mad until he unashamedly begged into the darkness. “Riku, _please!…_ God… Fuck… Please, Riku. _Plea—”_

The moment Riku’s finger penetrated him was like a Turning of his own. Like entering Rage Form but every ounce of anger was replaced by blinding pleasure. Sora would later wonder if his own eyes had turned pink in that moment. The force of his orgasm forced every last bit of air out of his lungs as he arched his back and came in a silent scream. Every nerve in his body lit up like a Christmas tree, buzzing and humming until the tiny bulbs burst all at once.

When he finally collapsed back on top of Riku the warm hand returned, rubbing his back, and it was a few minutes before Sora could process anything other than that warmth. He basked in Riku’s scent, stronger than ever, mixed with his own sweat and semen. Again it calmed him. Wrapped him in an invisible cocoon of euphoria and made him feel safe.

When he finally came down enough, Sora peeled his face off of Riku’s chest with a grunt and a grimace. Not only did his head feel like it weighed twice as much as before, but a familiar stickiness painted his cheek. He lifted a hand to wipe it off, his arm also feeling like it was made of lead.

“Uh… How did I...” Sora said tentatively, squinting at the mess between them. “What was _that?”_

“You tell me, sexy.” Riku’s voice had become deep and guttural and his chest vibrated with every syllable. Sora found the vibrations comforting and would have been content to let them lull him to sleep if they weren’t also _somehow_ arousing. Not that he had any idea how he could still be aroused at this point. His body begged for rest, his limbs heavy with the weight of exhaustion.

But a sudden brush against his prostate jolted him wide awake. He hadn’t even realized Riku’s finger was still inside him until it started moving. Sora’s body felt so _heavy_ he could hardly respond to the movement which bordered on overstimulation. But it still felt so _good_ his thoughts were instantly puréed into _yes_ and _more._

Just as the first moan escaped his lips the finger pulled out of him and his body whined at the loss. Before he could protest, a large hand wrapped around each of his wrists and pulled his body into the air, dangling him above the mattress so only his toes were touching. 

Sora gasped in surprise and struggled instinctively, but it only took a moment for weakness to set in again and he let himself hang limp. His tired eyes searched the darkness for Riku but the candle he had lit was being blocked by his massive wings. The only thing Sora could make out was the outline of the monster before him—and those beautiful and terrifying pink eyes. They looked Sora up and down hungrily and he heard the distinct sound of a tongue wetting lips.

“You’re so fucking hot, Sora,” Riku growled, voice feral and tainted with lust. His horned head dipped down then and licked a thick, wet trail up Sora’s body from his abdomen to his neck. Every one of Sora’s muscles quivered beneath Riku’s tongue and, impossibly, his dick twitched in interest, too. “And you _taste—”_ Only a wet lapping and heavy breathing followed, and was that a _purr?_ Sora had never known Riku to exactly _enjoy_ the taste. These monster hormones must have changed that, too.

Then Riku shifted Sora’s wrists into one hand, dragging the other down his arm and onto his chest, slowly encircling a nipple with a claw.

Sora gritted his teeth and fought briefly against his own raging hormones. “Riku, I… I don’t know if I can…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do all the work.” 

In a flash, Sora was spun around and lowered to his knees, wrists still held tightly in the air. This time that long, wet tongue licked from his ass to the top of his spine then brushed across one of his ears. The heat emanating from Riku’s body was almost unbearable and Sora could feel his entire body slick with sweat. 

He panted heavily, trying to cool himself off but only managed to consume more of Riku’s musk, the chemical reaction causing his brain to release more adrenaline into his system. Sora was hyper aware of the tentacle-like appendages wrapping themselves around his thighs, spreading his legs and locking them in place. Before he could process where these things may have come from, a large hand crept its way around his neck. 

Everything was going so fast, yet at a snail’s pace, and Sora didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He wanted to be freed. He wanted to be penetrated. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep in Riku’s arms. He wanted to be fucked until he came even though he knew there was nothing left in him to give. He wanted Riku. _Riku..._

The clawed hand around his neck squeezed a little tighter, and Sora couldn’t help but cry out when a pang of fear rippled through him. The transformation had definitely never been this extreme. What if this time, by the end, Riku really lost control of himself? It would take one snap to end Sora’s life, and though he had started out with the knowledge that he could just summon his Keyblade and defend himself if need be, he was now so far gone, his body so sated, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to _stand_ let alone fight.

“Ri...Riku,” he choked out. “P-please…”

The grip on his neck loosened and settled onto the side of his head instead, fingers moving through his hair, scratching his scalp with sharp claws. It took the edge off just a bit, and though Sora no longer felt in immediate danger, the lingering unknown weighed heavy on his mind—that and the growing heat between his legs.

“Sorrra…” Riku droned against Sora’s ear, wicked sounds reverberating in his throat. “I need you to come for me again,” he whispered. “I need to hear you _screamm—”_ The last word rolled into a moan that was entirely too sinful.

Sora’s dick spasmed at the demand and he cried out into the darkness. He wasn’t sure anymore if he could handle another round, but if it was what Riku needed—what would satiate the beast he’d become—Sora would endure it. Riku hadn’t _chosen_ to be his Dream Eater. He didn’t _want_ these transformations to happen. Sora knew that. But Sora refused to let him suffer alone. He would endure anything for Riku. He always had.

So he nodded weakly and tried his best to relax his body.

When the hand not trapping his wrists moved to cup his ass, Sora’s heart began racing faster. When the long fingers gripping each cheek spread him wide, his hands balled into fists so tightly his fingernails dug painfully into his palms. The tentacles wrapped around his legs tightened to assure no means of escape. 

He was trapped in the dark with his monster boyfriend breathing hotly on the back of his neck. All he had left was trust as the bed shifted under his knees and the tip of a dripping wet cock pressed against his entrance. It took every iota of coherent thought Sora had left to focus his blurred vision on the flickering candlelight on the far wall and _breathe._

The first inch was shocking. Riku was _so wet_ he slid right inside without any resistance. The second, however, was torture. Not only had Riku’s body swelled in size, but his dick had done the same, stretching Sora beyond what he was used to. Sora cried out but Riku stayed in control and went slowly, pressing in further only when he was sure Sora was ready. 

The third inch was painful, but the fourth less so. Sora’s body acclimated well to the intrusion, shaping itself in ways it only did for Riku. 

Sora kept repeating to himself that it was okay, this was _Riku,_ and Riku would never hurt him. 

The next inch finally began to feel good, and every inch after gradually climbed its way to euphoria. Sora had never felt so full, and the experience reminded him of their first time so many years ago. They had both been so tentative, so scared of hurting each other, and it taught them how important it was to communicate every step of the way.

But they knew each other so well now that communication was second nature. They could tell if something was good or bad by the tiniest twitches of muscle and the subtlest gestures and sounds. Sora knew by the way Riku was entering him that he was reading all of the signs perfectly, even if the only audible communication at this point came in grunts and moans.

So when Riku finally bottomed out, thick monster hips meeting the flesh of his ass, he knew that Sora needed a minute to process the length inside him. He needed to prepare himself mentally and physically for what he knew was coming, because nothing had ever been like _this._ If he hadn’t just orgasmed twice Sora was pretty sure he would have come just from something this big being inside him, and from that something being _Riku._

And when Sora was finally able to let out a steady breath without shaking, Riku knew he needed to _move._

The first pull was absolutely maddening—the slow draw and collapse, followed quickly by a wet push filling him up again. Sora threw his head back with a strangled cry, gasping for air. The pressure was intense, but so was the blinding pleasure, and his extremities faded away and his chest burned and there was only Riku’s cock moving inside him.

Riku’s hips moved slowly though, too slowly, in and out, not nearly fast enough. Sora’s growl of frustration seemed to go unnoticed as the tortuous pace continued. Riku was probably just trying not to hurt him, but it felt like a purposeful tease. Riku had said he wanted to hear Sora scream, and at this point he was about to—if it would make Riku go faster. But he knew better. The tiniest glimmer of rational thought told him to _trust_ Riku to control this round.

When his vision went even blurrier Sora realized his eyes were filled with tears, and he dropped his head forward to let them fall. His dick stood fully erect again, painfully hard and dripping precome onto the bedsheets. 

Then something clicked and he remembered there was a mirror hanging on the wall across the room. He craned his head to the side and gasped at the reflection. Though lit only by a candle, Riku’s back was illuminated by the tiny orange flame, and Sora could finally see the breadth of his wings and the defined muscles of his body. His eyes wandered down to the large, powerful thighs that drove the movement of Riku’s hips, his glutes contracting with each thrust that forced high pitched moans from Sora’s throat.

It was too much, watching himself being fucked by this shadow of a beast—wings and tail, scales and bone, muscle and claws. Riku’s body was absolutely massive in comparison to his own slender frame, and even he wasn’t sure how Riku hadn’t split him in two. The only thing he knew for sure was that this was the most debauched thing he’d ever experienced in his life, and he desperately wanted _more. Needed more._

And that’s when something snapped inside Sora. Something feral and raw. Something deep down that wasn’t supposed to be freed. Something he wasn’t sure was completely _him_ but it felt _good_ and empowering and dangerous. He thrashed his head and growled and finally found the strength to scream.

 _“Fuck me, Riku!”_ Sora commanded with every ounce of strength he had left, all traces of submission and weakness shattered with the force of a vocal Zettaflare.

The tight grip on his hip was the first sign of obedience and Sora gritted his teeth just in time for the first _real_ thrust and the howl that passed his lips was a sound he didn’t even recognize. Riku’s moans weren’t any more familiar, the coarse grit in his throat pouring out wave after wave of guttural pleasure. Sora _grinned_ at the sound of Riku coming as undone as he was. It was what they both needed—a master and a servant, one to command, one to obey. He had found his Calling—the voice to control the most uncontrollable of Dream Eaters.

An obscene medley of sounds filled their bedroom, wet and rough and louder than either of them had ever been. A hand encircled Sora’s throat with force, bracing his jaw and forcing him to look up into nothingness, his vision no longer providing any distraction from the pleasures of his body. The rhythm wasn’t even that anymore, fast and desperate and Sora’s insides were so hot he thought he may catch fire.

Riku’s cock slammed into him again and again, curling against his prostate at the apex of every thrust, almost clawing at it, and Sora really wasn’t sure exactly what was going on inside him anymore. 

His entire body convulsed with pleasure and his moans bordered on feral screams. Every thrust was more maddening than the last, and just when he thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen, the same slithery something from before wrapped itself around his neglected cock and balls, stroked once, twice, and _squeezed._

Every last bit of air left in Sora’s lungs powered the uncontrollable scream that accompanied his orgasm. His cock pulsed with incredible force, painting the bed with wave after wave of hot white ribbons. His back arched so hard he thought it might break, but Riku held him up, and the hand that restricted his airway at just the right pressure made him soar to new heights of ecstasy he didn’t think possible. 

And when Riku’s final thrust released his own climax deep inside Sora, every bit of love and devotion he had for Riku wrapped itself around that hot core and cherished it as the rest of the world faded from existence...

  
  


Sora next awoke surrounded by warmth and soft fleece against his skin. It took a minute for his senses to return and to realize he was lying on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket with only his face peeking out. The soft light of the bedside lamp filled the room with a comforting ambiance that was soothing, calming in a way he was immediately grateful for. 

Sora closed his eyes for a moment and just breathed, focusing on the rise and fall of his chest. He was here. And he was okay. Everything was okay.

A soft moan off to his side made Sora turn his head to find Riku lying next to him on the bed, completely naked, eyes closed with a hand between his legs. His hips pumped slowly into his palm, the movement lazy and methodical. He was back to normal size and his skin had returned to its usual hue, though some of the effects of The Turning still lingered.

Beautiful pastel wings curled around his body, fluttering with each stroke of pleasure. Small horns were visible between strands of wild, tangled hair and his lips were parted just enough for tiny fangs to peek out, one biting at his lower lip. The length of a thin, rainbow-colored tail wrapped itself around his thigh then disappeared behind him again, and Sora was far too tired to process where exactly the end might be. 

Despite his exhaustion, Sora couldn’t help but stare at Riku in awe and overwhelming affection, suddenly very much wanting to wrap his arms around the man he loved.

When he tried to move, however, pain shot through every muscle in his body. It wasn’t intense, more like an all-over ache that gnawed at his limbs, but because he hadn’t been ready for it, he let out a frustrated groan and rolled his head back into the blanket.

Riku’s eyes shot open and he was on his knees instantly. “Sora! You’re awake!” His face was still flushed, his dick hard and pink, but that seemed to be completely forgotten now that Sora had stirred.

“H-hey.” Sora winced. His throat was a little sore and horribly dry. Riku’s arms were around him before he could say anything else though, and scooted him up the bed to rest his upper body on multiple pillows. 

“Shh, don’t strain your voice. Here.” Riku reached to the nightstand to retrieve a glass of water and held it up to Sora’s lips. Sora sipped it slowly at first, his parched tongue taking the cool liquid like a flower in the desert. Once his throat was primed, he gulped the rest of it down without so much as a pause for air. His entire body rejoiced in the hydration, and he experimentally wiggled his fingers and toes under the blanket, feeling them return to life.

“Thank you,” Sora said, though he felt so much more grateful than those two words could express. “How long was I sleeping?”

“A couple of hours I think. Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Riku’s bright pink eyes were full of worry as he brushed his now clawless fingertips across Sora’s cheek.

Sora stretched his limbs again and though still tender, it already wasn’t as bad as before. “I’m okay. A little sore.” He shifted his hips and winced, which caused him to blush a little. “Riku, that was—”

“I’m so sorry!” Riku blurted out, bowing his head to rest on Sora’s blanketed chest. “I didn’t want to hurt you, Sora. That’s why I told you to stay away...”

“Riku…” Sora hated when Riku blamed himself for The Turning. It didn’t make him feel any better when Riku apologized because he didn’t want him to feel guilty for it in the first place. “I chose to come in here and help you because I love you. Thank you for trusting me.” He wanted to brush his fingers through Riku’s hair but he was wrapped up so tightly he thought better of trying to wriggle an arm out. “You’re looking better now, though.”

Riku sat up and wiped the moisture from his eyes. “Most of the changes reverted after I cleaned you off and wrapped you up. Caring for you did a lot to calm the urges. I still feel it, but it’s not so overwhelming anymore.”

“I’m glad. Thank you for taking care of me.” Sora smiled then glanced down briefly at the still leaking erection between Riku’s legs. “If you want to, um, finish taking care of _you...”_

Riku shook his head without a second thought. “That doesn’t matter. You do.” Riku wrapped himself around Sora and his blanket burrito and brushed the hair from Sora’s forehead. “You feel okay? Need anything?”

“Just you.” Sora sighed and leaned into Riku’s chest the best he could, basking in the heat and the scent of his friend. His lover. His Dream Eater. “You look beautiful, by the way,” Sora said, barely above a whisper. He couldn’t see if Riku blushed, but he liked to believe he did.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Riku kissed Sora’s forehead tenderly then placed a finger under his chin, delicately tilting it up just enough to meet his lips in an impossibly soft kiss. When he pulled back his eyes were shining and brilliant, the pink color only enhancing his beauty. “I love you so much, Sora. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I love you too, Riku. I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.” And he knew that was true, because Riku _trusted_ him. 

And with that happy thought, Sora let his eyes flutter closed, allowing his mind to drift away into the clouds, knowing he was always safe in Riku’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So the exact extent and details of Riku’s transformation were left ambiguous to allow you to paint your own picture! I hope that came across rather than feeling like something was missing. Either way, I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading! ♥ Feel free to leave some love!
> 
> Huge thank you to certified monster lovers [Monster_is_1_Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_is_1_Lost) and [Demontied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demontied) for being awesome betas!!
> 
> I'm on Twitter and I don't shut up about Soriku. [@AuroraHearts_](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_)


End file.
